


Let Them Eat Cake

by trix_lyesmith



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Cake, Fluff, Gen, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable lockdown, JUST KISS ALREADY, Love in the Time of Covid-19, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, don't leave me hanging on the telephone, give me cake or death, let them eat cake, there will be cake, they do kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trix_lyesmith/pseuds/trix_lyesmith
Summary: Aziraphale reconsiders his decision to stop Crowley slithering over and hunkering down at the bookshop during their COVID-19 quarantine, and makes another phone call - but is it too late?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I did it, I finally did it! I finished a fic!
> 
> I have about twenty GOmens fic WIP no joke. So apologies, it's been a while, I hope the tags are all okay.
> 
> This is a short fic following on from the Good Omens Lockdown phonecall posted on the 30th Anniversary of the book - a head canon about what happens next.

Oh, the unbearable ringing of an unanswered phone.

Aziraphale feels his heart in his mouth. Checks the clock. Looks out of the window. And still, the interminable ringing.

_'Hey, this is Anthony J. Crowley. You know what to do, do it with styyyle.'_

The machine beeps; but he holds back for just a second. 

Crowley was probably there, lurking. Waiting to hear who it was before he actually answered. Or at least, he should be there… right?

Well, they were all stuck indoors after all, and although he had suggested Crowley leave his apartment to stir up some trouble (in an attempt to be reassured that that _definitely_ wasn't going to happen) Crowley would remain safe and well. It was ridiculous, he knew, to be concerned for the demon's safety - he knew they couldn't get sick with this human virus, and yet…

He worried, still. Uncertain times made you think uncertain things.

Guilt bit into his stomach. He had, rather obstinately, turned down Crowley's request to come over to the shop - in order to keep the demon safe - however daft that notion. But to which he now…. well.

He chewed his lower lip. 

"Crowley…?" he said into the telephone; and such melancholy crept into that word, he almost forgot he was leaving a message; just clung onto his depsondency, like a drowning man clinging to debris in a vast ocean of guilt, waiting to be rescued and hearing only white noise.

"Oh… hello, it's me," He said, brightly, "Uh- again. I'm not sure if you've actually already gone for your two month nap or…"

He paused, waited. Nothing.

Oh dear.

Perhaps he'd left it too long - it _had_ been almost half an hour since he had called last. Crowley's words had been whirling around his brain ever since, over and over and…

_'I could… hunker down at your place…'_

Aziraphale realised he was still hanging on the telephone; handset damp in his nervous right hand, cord twirled tightly around the digits of his left. He was biting his lip again.

_'...slither over…'_

"Listen." He dropped the cheery note, tried for a more sincere one. "I… I-I- may have been a little… hasty earlier. About your request." 

_'...watch you eat cake...'_

He sighed, closed his eyes, held his breath, "Crowley? Are you there? Oh, this _blasted_ machine..."

Nothing.

He harrumphed, dropped all of the phone cord, pursed his lips, "Okay. Well, um. Well. If you _are_ napping then you won't get this until- oh, heaven's me, _July_. So. Um." 

Then, more to himself really, "Oh, I _am_ an old silly…"

Aziraphale's vision tunneled. He saw himself, two months from now, buried in cake, unable to move, unable to be rescued, because Crowley can't even get the door open, he just gets swamped by fillings and cake mix on every attempt...

"Well then," he snapped back to reality, "as long as you're safe dear boy, nothing to worry about here! Take care. Cheerio."

When the handset clicked back into its cradle, Aziraphale crumpled, deflated. Like a badly baked sponge.

It was going to be a long two months.

**

Aziraphale is waiting. 

Sitting in his armchair, candlelight gently licking at the edges of everything, waiting. Half a red velvet cake sitting next to him with a fork valiantly plunged into it, like King Arthur's sword waiting to be drawn and put to task. Waiting.

He knows he should stretch. He's not sure how long it's been, what day of the week it is, or even what time. But he knows he is waiting, and hopes that that wait is almost over.

Aziraphale hears the door open.

He smiles, slowly closes the cover of the book he had been reading, places it gently on the bureau.

_Ah...at last._

He is still waiting.

"Hello, angel."

There it is.

His face lights up, as it always does. At that voice. That sobriquet. That declaration. He feels the heat of it burning through his cheeks.

Aziraphale stands, but doesn't turn. Not yet. He is too bright.

He feels a warmth flicker to life within him, one that neither the candles nor the fireplace had been able to light. He felt as the sleeper in that old fairytale does, waking up from a long, restful sleep - but now stirring back to life, and the castle - the world - awakes around her also. He felt life seeping back into the bookshop.

He hears those familiar footsteps, sees the swagger that goes with them in his mind's eye, hears the case of wine touch the table behind him.

When he finally turns, it feels like it takes forever.

" _Crowley_."

Their eyes meet. Their eyes won't let go of each other.

"I hope you saved me some cake."

There is a smile, and a grin. There is an embrace. There's even… a kiss. 

Just like the sleeper, Aziraphale feels awakened. Feels love. 

And there is, most definitely, cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't give a time frame for the second part of the fic, because I like the idea that I could have been immediate, and they are now sharing quarantine, or that it could be at the end of the pandemic, finally reunited. ❤️ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
